Kihachi Suibara
Kihachi Suibara is a Civil Security Officer and old-time acquaintance of Rentaro Satomi's. His Initiator is Hotaru Kouro. His rank is not stated. Appearance Personality Equipment Kihachi Suibara carries around a sixth-generation Glock pistol, with a slide made of a glass-fiber reinforced polymer to reduce the gun's weight. History Kihachi Suibara and Rentaro had originally became friends due to their troubled pasts and mutual feelings of loneliness. Back before Rentaro received artificial skin to conceal his Varanium limbs, he was regarded as a freak by all his classmates, except Kihachi. Kihachi had a sister who was a Cursed Child, and so his family received harsh treatment from their neighbours, becoming victim to vandalism and other crimes. Subsequently, Kihachi's dad was forced to keep a pistol at home for self-defence. Kihachi and Rentaro bonded over their suffering, and became friends. During their meeting, Kihachi and Rentaro reminisce in their childhood, about how Rentaro taught Kihachi about insects and plants, and how Kihachi taught Rentaro how to trash talk. Synopsis Fugitive arc: Kihachi Suibara first debuted in the fifth light novel of the series, arriving at the Tendo Civil Security Agency's headquarters. Kihachi comes to Rentaro, asking for a favour, wishing to seek an audience with either the Tendo family or the Seitenshi. He tells Rentaro about the New World Creation Project and the Black Swan Project, stating that Tokyo will be under crisis if he does not get this information directly to someone powerful. With him being a target and his evidence having been stolen, he comes to Rentaro, as Rentaro is a former member of the New Humanity Creation Project, meaning he is related to this case somehow, and because Rentaro is the only one left Kihachi trusts to help him. Rentaro, reluctant to help Kihachi after taking in so much information at once, decides to set a meeting with Kihachi to further discuss the details and give him a chance to elaborate on his explanation. On the day of the meeting, Kihachi gets into a fight with his Initiator and decides to arrive at the designated meeting place, the new Magata City Hall's construction site, one hour before the agreed upon meet time. After twenty minutes, Kihachi hears footsteps approaching. Assuming it is Rentaro, he calls out to him, only to receive a bullet through his abdominal area. Two more shots hit him in the thigh and stomach, with the killing blow being in the back of his head. Thinking of Hotaru in his final moments, Kihachi passes. Just before Rentaro heads to the construction site, he notices his Springfield XD pistol is missing, and assumes he left it somewhere. Upon arriving at the construction site, he quickly detects the odour of blood emanating from a body close by. Realizing it is Kihachi's, Rentaro panics, only to notice that the weapon lying by the body is his Springfield. As if on cue, police officers then arrive on the scene, and seeing Rentaro there, they assume him to be the murderer, and he is subsequently arrested. Category:Deceased Category:Characters